Our Story
by PepperPotts2000
Summary: The flashback of Tony and I. Middle school to the present time. Hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story... I have been thinking through it for a long time. Sorry for its shortness. I promise it will be longer throughout the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man Or anything like that. Reviews would be awesome!:)**

_Chapter 1_

It all started when i was thirteen. Oh the good ol' days in Middle School. Washington Middle School to be correct. I was all dressed up, my hair all cute and curled. Golden dress. Black flats. I was really nervous, because i would get lost, not being able to get my locker open and all that scary stuff. Yeah yeah. I'm paranoid. But let's get on with the story...  
"Thanks mom." I said as i shut the car door.  
"You're welcome sweetie. Have a good day!" My mom was seriously the most cheerful woman in the world. It made me happy. Until i walked onto the playground. All eyes. ALL. Were on me. I looked around strangely. I'm new, so what? It's completely normal! I walked up to some girls.  
"Hi, my name is Pepper. What's your name?" I stretched out my hand to shake a blond-haired girl's hand. She snickered and walked away.  
I was so confused. What's wrong with me? Does something look weird? Then suddenly someone just made my day.  
"Hey. She's not the bestest one to pick as a friend, why don't you try me?" A red head came up to me smiling. She needed some grammar tutoring, but that's ok. "My name's Reegan. What's your name?"  
"Pepper. Nice to meet you." I smiled. "Would you mind showing me around the school when we get in? I'm new here."  
"We all are. Don't worry teachers will be around to help you if you need it. Trust me, I'll be lost with you." She laughed. I wonder if we have any classes together?"  
"I hope so. So far, you're the only one that's been nice to me. These girls always look at me weird."  
"Oh that's easy. It's because they're jealous. Of you. You're beautiful."  
I smiled. "Oh well thank you. But you are too, and they also are. So... Why?"  
"Because they saw all the boys looking at you. See? Look at that guy with the black hair. He is drooling."  
I blushed. "Liar." I shoved Reegan playfully. "What's his name?"  
"Tony. Why?" She nudged me. "Eh? Eh?"  
"Oh stop. No way. Pffft. It's the first day. I dont even know him!"  
"Exactly but you think he's hot. He is hot. And all the girl's want him. But he's drooling over YOU, and that's why you are going to have girl problems throughout middle school."  
"Oh. No. Please no. I will absolutely NOT allow drama in my life." I threw a fit. I don't need drama! Why, do these "popular" girls like it?  
"Sorry for the bad news, Pepper."  
Thankfully, the bell rang to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got inside. Our advisory teacher was named Mrs. Bradley, and she was extremely gorgeous. I sat down in a random seat on the left side of the room. And then Reegan walked in and sat by me.  
"Hey!" I smiled. "Thank God i have this class with you. I thought we wouldnt have any classes together!"  
"Me either. And FYI we have to stay in this class for like a week."  
"What. This will be so boring." I sighed and sat back in my chair. Everyone in my class started to come in and sit down. Of course, Tony walked in. Yay! I thought he was going to sit away from me, but he sat right beside me!  
"Hi." I gave him a little wave.  
"Hey. I'm Tony. And you are?"  
"Virginia." I flipped my hair when he wasn't looking and glanced at Reegan. She gave me a thumbs up.  
The bell rang and Mrs. Bradley came in.  
"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Bradley. Let's hope this will be a fun year! So... First, we are going to go around the room. You're going to say your name, favorite color, and your favorite food. Ready? Ok. You with the blond hair?" That's it. That was that mean girl that i tried to be friends with. Wow. I can't wait for this.  
"Rose, blue, eggs." She said unhappily. I raised and eyebrow at her. Thank God she didn't do anything.  
"Okay, you with the red hair?" Mrs. Bradley asked.  
"Hi my name is Virginia, my favorite color is gold, and... I like peppers."  
The teacher smiled and pointed at Reegan.  
"Reegan. Black. And i like anything but fish."  
Then Mrs. Bradley looked at Tony. "Name's Tony. I like hot rod red. And. I don't know. Burger King." I laughed. Tony sat down and i smiled at his comment.  
When Mrs. Bradley was done with all of the kids, we had to go and try to open our lockers. 1-31-41. Ugh. I tried and tried and tried. Nothing.  
"Humph! Stupid," I tried the lock once more, "thing!"  
"Need some help?" Not surprising. Tony had already gotten his locker. Nothing.  
"What a surprise. Two lockers down. How could that be? I thought they arranged us by last names."  
"This year i think they sort us randomly. Sweet huh? What a coincidence." Tony opened his locker and got his junk out. "Here. What's your combo?"  
"1-31-41. How did you get this so fast?"  
"Oh you know, it just kinda clinged..." Tony said while showing me how to do his combination. "Two times around to the left, and one time around to the right. See?" He opened it. "Magic."  
I laughed, surprised at how easy it was for him. "Well thank you."  
"No problem. Now you try."  
I remembered. 1 to the left, 31 one time around to the right, and two times around for 41. I tried to open it, but it didn't work.  
"Eh. It will cling. I'll be around to help you." He pounded my locker, flipped his hair and walked off grinning. I looked back at my locker, and it was open! I can't believe it. He punched my locker and it opened. Okay. I love this guy.  
So i got my stuff and headed back to my advisory. Just to find something that would absolutely ruin my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nice reviews everyone! I will update more and better and longer stories for more reviews!(:**

I couldn't believe it! Rose was sitting in my spot next to Tony. MY spot. Not Rose's. And that's not the worst part. She was flirting with Tony. Oh. My. Gosh. This girl gon learn today. I looked at Reegan for help while i was just standing there looking like an idiot.  
"Hey, that's VIRGINIA'S spot. Not yours. Go back to your seat." Reegan raised her eyebrows. Rose turned her head slowly back to look at Reegan.  
"And what are you going to do about it, 7th grade freakshow?"  
Pepper couldn't take it anymore. She sat behind Reegan and never even looked at Rose.  
"You and that girl behind you are just going to face it. You have absolutely no attraction." She snickered and started flirting with Tony again.  
Reegan had the most hated look on her face. "Reegan, just calm, ok? You know none of that was true..." You wouldnt believe it. She pulled Rose's hair and gave her a wet willy.  
"AHH! YOU FREAK! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Rose ran out of the classroom. I was laughing my head off when i gave Reegan a high-five. I looked over and Tony was trying to hide his laugh.  
"You guys are awesome! I need to hang out with you guys more." He continued laughing. I tried to hide my look of excitement. Then to my disapointment, the bell rang. I was off to health.  
I was sitting there talking to my new friend Bailey.  
"Are you serious!" She bursted out laughing as i told her the story of last period. "That pays for those six years i had to spend with her. Boy is she mean."  
"Really? You've known her since kindergarten?" Bailey nodded.  
"Yeah. Don't expect great things from her.."  
Then he walked in. Of course, throughout the day, i found out i have absolutely every class with him except science. He has a higher level in science because i hate it and he loves it. Doesn't surprise me, i knew it was in him.  
It came to eighth period finally. It was such a long day. My math teacher was Mr. Harding. We went over rules. For 54 minutes. Oh. My. Gosh. I really really need this to be over soon...


End file.
